


Fetch New Messages

by sassandpanache



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dog Texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: What are Barbara and Jade really thinking?272: BRB533: JDE





	Fetch New Messages

(272): you up?

(533): Yeah.

(533): You going into the office today?

(272): that’s the plan

(272): sheesh. so much stretching 

(533): Well, if it helps, it’s worth it, right? 

(272): it is good especially when I can nuzzle in and give him kisses

(272): he seems to like that

(272): he should probably put some clothes on though

\------------

(533): Oh, geez. He’s singing the song again.

(272): the ner ner song?

(533): Yeah.

(272): what a dork

(272): human likes him though

(272): a lot

(533): Yeah, they both seem to like one another a lot. 

It’s good for us though. Since we’re best friends.

(272): ha best friends FUREVER am i right?

(272): jade?

(533): I’m trying to figure out who’s more of a dork, you or him.

\------------

(272): how do you think today went?

(272): your human called that bottom

schtooping face. i think he’s seen

it before

(533): You mean on your human?

(533): HI-YO

(272): …

(272): i love you

(272): this is why we’re friends

(533): Best friends FUREVER, right?

(272): oh man

(272): get ready for snuggles

(533): Bring it, sister.

  
  
  



End file.
